Maka x Soul (Soul Mate)
by otpanimegirl
Summary: Soul and Maka an unstoppable pair. Soul is now a death scythe and Maka has grown closer to Soul. After their battle with the Kishin they have been closer than ever. Kid, Black Star, and the rest make their move to make this romance work, until suddenly things change and Maka's life is changed forever.


**Hi Guys! Okay so I decided to do another Soul Eater Maka x Soul Fanfic. I deleted the late one because it sucked :P So I decided to redo it. I have been 'studying' the characters and I think I got it. Hope this is better!**

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater were sitting outside of the DWMA after the party congratulating Soul for turning into a death scythe. Maka and Soul finally did it. 99 souls and 1 witches soul. Soul scooted closer to Maka and gave a wide grin.

"You seem happy." Said Maka taking a sip from her plastic red cup with her name sharpied to the side. Soul laughed and cracked his knuckles.

"Well now I'm officially a cool guy since I became a Death Scythe. I have to hand it to you, you're a great meister." Said Soul leaning back and gazing at the stars. The stars sparkled and glittered in the dark night sky in Death City. Maka's pale white face slowly turned a shade of pink. Soul normally wouldn't flatter Maka. It was 'uncool' to him.

"Well I'm glad I'm your partner. And I'm glad I'm not wasting all your 'cool' by hanging out with you." joked Maka while making quotation marks with her fingers. Soul smiled slyly and took a bite of the chicken on his black skull plate. The eyes of the skull were in a shape of a soul.

"I have plenty of cool to go around." Soul stretched his arms and yawned. It was pitch black and late. Usually Maka and Soul would be cold asleep but it was only a few seconds ago when the party ended.

"Oi! Your still here too?" called Black Star jumping from the roof. The ground shook around him as he stepped from the mini ditch he made. Tsubaki slowly turned back to her human form and smiled.

"Congrats Soul." She said while bowing. Soul grinned and got up.

"Thanks and what where you doing on the roof?" asked Soul while helping Maka up.

Black Star blushed.

"Well…I was practicing how to control my god like actions towards others. Since Tsubaki thinks I have no manners." He said crossing his arms.

Tsubaki have Black Star a look and sighed. "He's hopeless."  
"YAHOO!" yelled Black Star as he jumped back up to the roof.

Soul and Maka laughed hoping to somewhat cheer poor Tsubaki. While watching Black Star jumping up and down on the roof Kid came out in tears and rosy cheeks with Patty and Liz following behind him in a very symmetrical order.

"Yes…beautiful! Finally…the day has came…where you two walk symmetrically with me!" cried Kid. Maka giggled and stood up straight.

"Someone's happy." She said whispering to Soul. Soul chuckled.

"Hes a sucker for symmetry." He whispered back. Kid greeted everyone and noticed Black Star's ditch.

"W-WHO DID THIS!?" yelled Kid in outrage. Black Star jumped from the roof with his hand on his hips.

"I did!" yelled Black Star pointing at himself. Kid growled with outrage.

"Liz! Patty!" he called with his hands in the air. Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki watched as Liz and Patty turned into their gun forms without saying a word.

"Heh! You think you can win a fight with a GOD!" shouted Black Star breaking a window. Kid's eyes turned pitch black.

"You dirty unsymmetrical TRASH!" yelled Kid pointing his guns towards Black Star.

"Tsubaki!" called Black Star reaching his hand out to his weapon.

Tsubaki didn't answer. Nor did she appear.

"Huh?"

"She left." Said Soul pointing to the spot Tsubaki was standing. Black Star muttered something then bit his lip.

"Ha! Who needs her. A real god can defeat his enemy without weapons or armor!" said Black Star cracking his knuckles.

Maka slowly tip-toed away to a tree near the school which a perfect view of the fight. She picked up her red plastic cup and watched the fight from there. Soul smiled and went over to her sitting next to her.

"Honestly those too, never knowing when to stop." Said Soul shaking his head.

Maka giggled, "You're the same way."

"How so?"

"You never know when to stop protecting me! Your like my father."

Soul's skin slowly turned pale. "GACK!" coughed Soul as he clenched his hands to neck. Maka giggled and patted Souls back as he rolled around in the dirt.

"Kid this is so stupid! Its just a little crack in the ground!" yelled Liz as Kid shot Black Star near the head. Kid growled.

"HE RUINED THE SYMMTERY! THE LEAST HE COULD OF DONE WAS BROKE THE OTHER SIDE!" he yelled as he spammed his shooting. Black Star punched Kid with his wavelength but it had barely any effect. But the wavelength was strong enough to make the other side of the school to have a ditch exactly the same size as the one of the other side. Making it Symmetrical. Kid looked and saw the beautiful symmetry and hugged Black Star.

"Umm your welcome?" he said coughing.

"Maka can you text Tsubaki to come back here? She probably won't respond to me." Said Black Star walking over to Maka.

"Oh sure, umm why wouldn't she respond?" asked Maka as she slid her hand to her back pocket to get her phone. Black Star's face cringed.

"Eh…you wouldn't wanna know." He said pouting. Maka shook her head and texted Tsubaki. Soul got up and leaned close to Maka to see what she was texting.

"You have terrible grammar." Said Soul pointing to the messed up sentence.

"Its called texting language." Said Maka adding a couple more 'abbreviated words'.

"What ever, it sucks. How's she supposed to read that?" said Soul crossly. Maka gave Soul a face.

"MAKA CHOP!" she yelled as she slammed a book on his face.

"Ow…where do you get all these books from?!" moaned Soul rubbing his head. Black Star and Kid laughed as they waited for a response from Tsubaki.

"She's coming, you should be less troublesome Black Star, I don't think she can handle babysitting you." Said Maka slipping her phone back in her pocket. Black Star frowned.

"Ha! She can't handle someone as holy as me eh!?" said Black Star sharply. Kid put his hand on Black Stars shoulder.

"That's one way you could put it…" said Kid hiding his smirk. Soul scooted a few inches away from Maka and wiped off some dirt from his jacket. Soon Tsubaki appeared from the mist of the darkness and walked to Black Star.

"Sorry for leaving you, I can't stand bloodshed…" she said sitting by his feet. Black Star laughed.

"I would of spared Kid anyways." Said Black Star prideful. Tsbuaki groaned.

"I meant you." She mumbled. Luckily Black Star didn't hear it. Maka stood up with the red cup in her hand. She took one big gulp and threw the cup behind her.

"Alright Soul, I think its time to go home…" said Maka stretching and yawning. Soul got up and fist bumped his friends.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he said waving his hand in the air. Maka following behind him.

Liz and Patty turned back to their human form and waved back.

"Aren't those two so cute!" said Liz clapping her hands together. Kid grunted.

"They are certainly something." Said Kid turning around to go home. Patty jumped up and down.

"Love! Love! Love!" she said repeatedly. Tsubaki and Black Star both went home as well. Soul hopped onto his motorcycle waiting for Maka to get on.

"Soul…" said Maka sitting in front of him. Soul scooted back farther and wrapped his hands around the handles.

"Yeah?" he asked turning on the motorcycle. Maka laid back on his chest. She starred at the starry sky. Death City never looked this pretty before.

"Soul what do you feel…like now you're a Death Scythe. Our dreams came true…how does it feel?" asked Maka looking at Souls face. She never has seen him smile so much. Soul drove a little faster.

"I feel like I'm the happiest killing machine ever." Said Soul smiling showing his big sharp teeth. Maka smiled and closed her eyes. The wind pushed Maka closer to Soul as Soul sharply parked in the driveway. Maka was fast asleep on Soul's chest.

"Eh Maka?" asked Soul wiggling his body a little. He lifted her head and noticed she was dead asleep. He chuckled and picked her up. "I knew you couldn't stay up this long." Said Soul slowly putting her in her bed. Soul tucked the edges of her blankets on the bottom of the bed so the blankets wouldn't fall off. Soul has never been in Maka's room. Well all the way in… He grabbed a picture which had him and Maka sitting at the DWMA for the first time. He blushed and smiled.

"You kept this…" he whispered. He slowly went to her desk and saw his old headband laid nicely and folded next to her favorite book. "I wondered where this went…" he said picking it up. It had some scratches from their first fight with the Kishin. It had marks and blood stains still on it.

Soul walked over to Maka's bed and bent down on one knee. He placed his hand near hers and squeezed it tightly. "You're a special one…" he whispered. He laid his head on their hands and fell asleep. The night passed and the morning arise. Maka slowly got up. Her eyes still blurred and crusty. She noticed Soul was holding her right hand. Maka rubbed her eyes with her one usable hand and smiled.

"Soul~" she whispered. Soul didn't budge. Maka rubbed his hair. "He's kinda cute when he sleeps…" Maka got up and released Soul's hand from hers so she could make breakfast. She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen. The floor was cold. Maka was still in her party dress. She untied her hair and grabbed some milk and cereal. The sun was shining so bright. It was a start to a new day. Day one of Soul being a Death Scythe. Soul slowly woke up and noticed he was in Maka's room still. He quickly rose to his feet and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh Hey Maka!" greeted Soul with a big smile. Maka grinned.

"Your in a good mood." Said Maka pouring the milk into the black bowl with Soul carved into the front. Soul nodded.

"I'm a Death Scythe now. Now I'm an even cooler guy." Said Soul taking the bowl from Maka's hands. Maka giggled and nodded.

"So am I a cooler less lame meister?" asked Maka flashing a pose. Soul grinned.

"No. Your already cool." Said Soul scooping his cereal in his mouth. Maka smiled and grabbed another bowl with Maka carved on the front. Soul finished his cereal and got dressed.

"I almost forgot we have school today. The least they could of done was make this a national holiday." Joked Soul while slipping on his Jacket. Maka nodded.

"You'd think so, eh?" said Maka sipping her milk. Soul came out with his normal jacket, jeans, and headband outfit.

Maka sighed and put her unfished cereal in the sink and rushed to her bedroom to get dressed.

"Hey you didn't finish your cereal!" said Soul grabbing the bowl.

"You can have it I have no time!" said Maka from the bedroom. Soul scooped up the cereal and poured it into his mouth.

"Mmm thanks!" thanked Soul as he licked his lips. Maka came out of her room wearing her casual outfit, a black long jacket with a short plaid skirt. Soul walked into the garage with Maka and hopped onto the motorcycle. Maka sat in front waiting for Soul to hop behind her and wrap his hands around the handles. Soul starred at Maka with a smile.

"Umm Soul? Were gonna be late." said Maka tapping her foot. Soul hugged Maka tightly ignoring her frustration.

"S-Soul…"

"Lets go." He finally said while getting on his bike. Maka was still curious why Soul hugged her but she seemed a little different.


End file.
